Pokemon Ranger: The Fourth Light
by Starlight1997
Summary: Everyone in Almia know about a fairy tale about three princes will to sacrificed for Almia after the king was consume by darkness and almost took home of Almia and soon the world however the story was true and it forget about the fourth light that was sent to the future after the battle by Diagla in the order by Arcues in order to save Almia with the help of her friends
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

****1**** 1xx years ago Outside of the Ice Castle in Almia:

"Are you sure we can do it" yelled a prince dress in red looking a castle he once called home before the was banned to Boyleland Volcano was shadow in darkness and ice with Heatren that he befriend in the volcano

"Yes I know we can Phoenix we just need to work together" yelled a prince dressed in blue while holding a little sleeping baby princess in white dress warp around in a white blanket with a K in gold thred in the corner. While standing near a Lucario and two Riolu.

"Are you sure it safe to baby Katherine it going to be dangerous Jack and her power too weak"yelled a prince dress in yellow standing near a Cresselia that he befriend at Haruba Desert temple.

"We need all the help we can get Stanford. I see what out father become after he make a deal with a darkness after you guy was banned from the castle and it drive him with madness and consuming him everyday" said Jack looking down at Katherine and turning to Lucario. "Lucario can you still detect father ?" Lucario turn blue while using aura detection to sense where that King is and slowly stop turning blue after he found something. "Lucario do you find him" Jack said worrying.

 _He is in the throne room. But, I sorry my princes but your father, King, is gone his soul was consumed by the darkness that he make a deal with._ said Lucario looking down at Jack.

"Damn it we got here too late" yelled Jack with tear in his eye. "If only I get you guy sooner we might save our father!" As his tear drop from his eye a drop fall down on Katherine's head and she start crying.

"Brother clam down you are scaring Katherine" said Stanford as he calm down Katherine. "It not your fault it was the darkness that father make a deal with not you."

"Yes Jack" said Phoenix and turing back to the castle. "Now we need to save Almia before it can turn it to his own presonal play ground while holding a sword."Are you ready guy" he yelled.

"Yes" yelled the other two brother.

All three princess run at the castle door.

In the castle:

Was once ab beatiful castle with elbonate decoration have turn into ruin and cover in ice with all of the castle's staff turn to ice statues with the look of fear in their face with posture that looklike that try to escape the castle but was too late.

"Look at the darkness did" said Jack as he walk to one of the ice statue and touch it hand and looking back at his two brothers.

"Look like we need to unfrezze them" yelled Phoenix. "Ok Heatern melt"

"Wait" yelled Stanford stopping him

"What now!" Phoenix yelled at Stanford.

"Look !" said Stanford as he point to a ice staute that have be broken. "If you start melting the statue it will not bring them back just melt them into water"

"Wait a one moment that mother" yelled Jack as he run to the broken statue

"Are you sure" yelled Stanford.

"Yes" as Jack hold his mother ice head showing it to his brothers.

Phoenix put his head down with tear in his eye "All the more reason that we need to take him down"

"Phoenix right" said Stanford. "What else he can do if he still in the throne we need to go".

 _We got some company_ yelled Lucario. As a door open leading to the throne open and solider that look like made of shadow started coming in the room with a loud bang destroying all of the statues to a million of pieces

"We need to fight them" yell Phoenix. _We got it you guy need to get to the King_ yelled Heatren _._

 _Heatren right you gut need to get to the Throne room before he relase his full power yell Cresselia. don't worry help is on the way_

"Cresselia" said Stanford.

 _Just go_ yelled Lucario _we got it_

"Ok! _"_ Jack yelled as he and his brother run up the stair, through a door and into the Throne room with the darkness is.

"Oh well, well, well look what the glameow drag in a weak boy" the darkness said looking at Jack,"a hothead" he said looking at Phoenix. "a boy who into knowledge" he said looking at Stanford" and a baby with a weak light" he said as he look at Katherine. "What make you thing that you can defeat me I will kill you like I did with your mother and father" he yelled as he attack all four of them with a dark spell. However his spell did work a shield of light protect the three princes and the princess for the attack.

"How that even possible" yelled the darkness in shock.

"You can't defeat us when we all together" yelled jack and he old had with his bother and each of them have their own glow. Blue for Jack, Red for Phoenix , Yellow for Stanford and a faint white for Katherine and the light attack the darkness

"Noooooooooo" yelled the darkness. then he realize the light only weakness him not kill him. When the glow was over the darkness was still there.

"How come he still here" yelled Jack tiredly.

"It because Katherine light weak and don't have her full power yet" yelled Stanford who is also tried also with Phoenix.

"Oh you think you can kill me but think again" yelled the Darkness "Now I can kill you".

All the prince closed their eye ready to be kill and nothing happen as the open their eye the darkness was beginning absolute by a crystal in the room. Before he was full gone he said " Will be back to take over Almia is a host" and then he was gone.

"What happen" said Phoenix confused." What going on"

 _Don't worry yourself Phoenix said a voice from above._

The all look up to find that Arceus the god pokemon that enter the room. All three prince bow to him.

 _No need to bow to me_ he said.

"So Cresseila mean by she getting help" Stanford said.

 _yes she did Stanford sorry I didn't get here in time I need to get some help._

The out of on where Dialga ,Uxie ,Darkrai and mew enter the room. _They will help us with the next step of the plan to final get rid of the darkness for good_ and Arcues turn to Darkrai. _Take the shadow crystal deep inside a cave that no one can find it and protect it with your life_

 _Yes sir_ said Darkria and left with the crystal.

"How come we can defeat him now" Yelled Phoenix

 _I know you want to face him head on but after that match you power after weakness and all of you are dying_ Arceus said. _My power are limited but I can only can save one of you will the other your power will be transfer into gem to heal while your soul will guide the living sibling to help defeat the darkness your chose but their a cash the person you sent will have to go to the future because it when your power is fully heal and Almia will be threat and everyone here will forget about them. Do you understand_ he said to the three princes.

"Yes" they said and turn to each other.

"I think Katherine can do it" said Jack look at Katherine.

"Yes we all live our life." said Stanford. "Do you agree Phoenix" he said while he turn to Phoenix.

"Yes I think it the right chose" he said and they all look at Katharine one last time. They all turn back facing Arcues.

"We all make our discussion, we want out baby sister Katherine to live while our power turn to gem" Jack said while hold his sister to Arcues.

 _OK_ Arcues said and Katherine is lift up to him and a light shine on her healing her and he turn to Dialga. _Ok Dialga sent her to the furture_

 _Ok Arcues_ said Dialga as he used roar of time to sent Katherine to the future.

 _Are you ready princes_ said Arcues

"yes" they said. The a light shine down in all three of them leaving their gem in their place and their soul holding them.

"Now what" said Jack.

 _Now when need to eases all memory of Katharine in the time so she don't get in danger in the future_ Arcuse said. _Uxie pleases erase everyone memory of castle and everything about it_

 _You don't have to tell me twice_ saidUnix as he erase everybody memory of the castle and it monarchy

"What about us" Phoenix said.

 _You all need to goes back to where the King told you to be before he was turn evil_ Arcues told them.

"But why" said Stanford.

 _Being together will only case trouble what happen if the future evil team got you but don't worry their will be assign guiden to protect the gem with you. For Jack helper will be_ _Lucario and the two Riolu. Phoenix your helper Heatern. while Stanford your helper will be Cresselia. Do I make myself clear. Don't worry I already kept in inform of this new situation_ _said Arcues._

"Yes" they said. And with that all three prince when their different way in order protect their gem and waited for the day where they all will reunite with each other.

 _Why do called here Arcuse_ said mew wonder why he was called.

Arcuse smile and look at mew. _You will tell their story in a fairy tale so the people of Almia will know what to do in the future even if they know they story is not true._

While in the year 19xx a cry was head outside a the Hitmio house hold in Ringtown in the Fiore. A woman open the door to find a baby girl wrap in a white blanket at the door crying. The baby girl stop crying when the woman pick her up. "Paul you need to come here" she yelled.

"What it is Jamie"yelled Paul as he get to her wife and look surprise at her as he saw a baby in her hand. "Where do you get that baby" he said.

" I don't know when I open the door she was the foot step" she told him

"What are we going to do with her" he said looking at his wife.

"I don't know maybe we can adopt her we can left her alone" she said.

"But we don't know who to take care of kid yet" he said as he look at the baby as he think that he not ready to be a father yet.

"Don't worry we are doing it together and maybe we can have a kid of our own and a sibling for her" she said looking at he baby lovingly in her arm.

"I don't know" he said nervously.

Jamie know that she can't leave is baby all alone and want to take care of her the monument she meet her eyes and through of an idea. "Paul why you don't hold her" she said putting the baby in his arm.

"Why ?" he said as he hold the baby in his arm.

"Just do it" she told him.

As Paul look at the baby's bright ocean blue eyes. He smiles "Hi there baby" he said and he put a finger so the baby can hold it in her small hand. and look at his wife with new meeting. "Ok I understand why you want to adopt" he told her. "But what do you want to call her".

Jamie was thinking until she saw the letter K in gold thread sew on the blanket. "What about Katherine and Kate for short" she said. After hear that named the baby clap happily. "I think that her named" she said.

"Ok let go to town hall to filled of the paper work" said Paul. and the both head to town hall to filled out the paper work.

After the paper was filled in told hall and got went to the store and got everything for Katherine. Jamie smile at a sleeping Katherine and said "Welcome to the family Katherine Hitomi"

Sorry I did update for a so long was busy with class and I got writer block and I completely forgot what to write for the Pokemon Ranger the new generation of hero and end up making a new story and will some idea from it.

Disclaimer I don't Pokemon Nintendo and Game Freak does


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving Home

Chapter 2: Leaving Home 

16 Year Later:

dream

I was on top are a roof top of a building I never been facing a man in a suit standing next to a smaller man and Darkrai. Right behind them was a big dark crystal that glow will dark attach to the machine. The man in the suit was talking and no sound coming from him and point at me. Then right this monument when Darkrai about to attack me three lights came in to view; a blue light follow by a red light and yellow light. "Don't forget who you are and he have return and will rules all of Almia" said the blue light.

"What do you mean and how is he" I said. Before any of them about to answer bright light and a little voice I know to well waking me up.

Dream end

"Big sister wake up you going to be late for school if you don't wake up" she yelled. I wakes up just in time before she got a chance to jump on top of me like she alway done and caught her.

"What with the wake up called do you really me to leave already Cel ?" I told her in my arms. Cel look down "No, but I want you to wake up early so we can have breakfast one last time before you goes to school in Almia ans today you turn 16" she said. I smile at her and rub her head.

"Ok, let me change first and then we have breakfast together" I said. "I meet you down stair sis."

"OK big sis" she said and got off of me. I head from my dresser to get my ranger school uniform and I look at my mirror to see Cel "sneaking" a paper in my luggage before she left my room. Let me introduce myself; my named is Katherine Hitomi, Kate for short, I was adopted by Jamie and Paul Hitomi. They found me on their door step 16 year ago. I always wonder what how I got there and who are my family is but, I happy with the life I got. Oh and the little girl who wake me up is their daughter Celesta or I like to call her Cel. We lived in a house in Ringtown in the Fiore Region. While my life in Ringtown is fine, I knew I was not like any other children in town and do not have any friends my age and befriend with the pokemon that live deep in the Lyra forest where most people in the town will not goes because many people said that you will get lost. The only real human friends I made are the Pokemon Ranger in the town most importantly Solana, yes the same Solana who save the whole Fiore region from the Go Rock Sqaud with her partner pokemon pulse and parnter Lunick and his pokemon partner minun. I know Solana when she first enter the town went I was four and treat me as I was her little sister. I was cool I also seeing her as a big sister and sometime went she on her day off we hand out with each other in the Lyra Forest with the pokemon. Also she was the one to inspire me to become a Pokemon Ranger and goes to school even if she didn't went to school.

"Kate are you done yet Celesta is getting antsy and might come back upstairs to start dragging you down stair" said dad in an amused voice.

"I coming" I said and look myself in the mirror one last time, grab my bags, look at my bed room one last time and head down stair to the kitchen/dinning room to eat breakfast with my sister and family. "About time that you come big sister" Cel said as she was eating her pancake.

"I can't believe my little girl is leaving the nest" said mom as she wipe her tears in the apron as she head me a plate with pancake. " I can't believe it been 16 years now it feel like yesterday went we found you in the foot step of the house" A blush creep on my face as I took the plate form her and walking to my seat next to Cel. "Mom." I said in embarrassing. "It true speaking of it, it was 16 year ago today that we found you wrap around in a white blanket at our foot step and your dad and I got you a present before you leave you Almia" she told me after that my dad went behind and kiss me in the cheek and hand my a warp box. "Happy Birthday Kate" he said and then took his seat at the table next to mom. I open the box and what in side shock me it was my baby blanket that they found me, my favorite childhood book about the three prince of Almia(the one I have was damage that you cant read the page) and a necklace box. In the necklace box was a locket decorate with four gems, a blue gem, red gem, yellow gem and a white gem and inside the locket made me want to cries, it was a picture of me and my mom and dad when I was a baby day after the found me. I put the necklace on and look at both of them. "Do you like it Kate" said mom. "Yes I love it thank you mom and dad" I told them with a big smile on my face. "Wow big sister that a beautiful necklace" Cel said and than look sad. "sorry I didn't get any thing for your birthday this year. I look at her shock a little, smile at her and hug her. "Cel I told you every year you don't have to give me any things just being here and having fun with each other is the best thing I can every have I couldn't ask for a special little sister like you. You're one of a kind". I told her. She look up at her super happy and hug me back. "I happy I go a big sister like you" she told me. Both of mom and dad look happy at us.

"Ok girl let continue breakfast and when we finish we walk to Fall City toward the port" mom told us. "OK mom" we told her as I put my gift in my bag and then I remainder that I want to visit the base before I goes. "Mom do you think we have time to visit the ranger base before we goes to Fall city" I told her. She look at the clock and smile at me "Yes sweet heart" She told me. "Yes !" I yelled. After we eat breakfast we head toward the ranger base for a visit and I told them I meet them at the port. "Ok, sweet heart don't stay too long" mom told me as they head to Fall City.

When I enter the base I got a hug from Solana. "Wow I can believe you going to ranger school and happy birthday" she told me. "I got you a present" "You don't have to give me a present Solana" I told her. "Oh I have too, you are like my little sister and you can't said no" she told me as she show me a mew charm and attach it to my bag. "Thank you" I told her and give a hug. "But why a mew?". "It because you help us protect mew in the Lyra forest that day" She told me with a smile on her face. Then a little laugh was head. Both Solana and I wonder where that come from. Befoere I said anything tiny pair of pink arm wrap around my neck and I realize it was mew who come to visit me. "Hi mew" I told her and hug her back. Solana laugh at mew's child like behavior. "Even after we save her she would always come visit you" she told me. " yah" I said. Then I realize something when I enter the base "where Lunick and Spenser?" I ask looking around the base. "Oh they on a mission, leaving me to look after the town" she told me and look at the clock. "Look at the time" she told. "It time for you to go to the port and good luck at your first day of school and I hope that assign you to this base " " Me too. Ok bye Solana" I said and about to head for the door until mew have other plan. She teleport me to the pier not before she change herself to a abra and leave to whatever she going to. "Big sister you here" said Cel and she hug me. "How do you get here so fast" said mom looking shock that I made it here. I was about to enter her when the sound of the boat was heard. "it look like it time that you have to go" said dad. "aww" said Cel as she look sad. I smile at her look down at her. "Hey kiddo I would not be gone far. I saw the letter that you put in my bag" She look at me shock that I know that she done it. "Promise that I will write to you everyday that you know what I have been up to. deal" I told her. Cel look up at me smiling like the sun "Deal!" she told me and run back up to our parent. "I get I have to go now" I told them ,give them one last hug, and run a special boat heading for the Ranger School. As the boat left I look at my family once last time and wave at them while they wave back at me. A new chapter in my life is now begin, with new adventure, challenges to face, maybe making friends and learning more about my past.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**


End file.
